Devastated
by SS-RL-LOVER4LIFE
Summary: Snape is being a Git, The straw finally breaks the camels back, and Hermione is Devastated. Snape finally admits to himself he is in love with Hermione! Just how far will the Professor go in order to get Hermione to believe he is truly sorry? REVIEW PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Besides Divination, Hermione Granger had never once got up and walked out of a class room in the middle of a teaching lesson. However, there is a first time for everything, and today was the day.

Harry and Ron sat themselves in a table right next to Hermione and Neville. Their potions class was about to begin, and to be honest, nobody was in the mood to piss off Professor Snape. Last class pretty much put them in their place. Neville had blown up a cauldron, and destroyed most of the class. Professor Snape had been furious and had told them if they even got close to messing anything up; students would serve detention with Filch for the rest of the year.

Everybody was quietly whispering when Snape made his dramatic entrance.

The Dungeon doors swung open with full force, which no doubt echoed throughout the whole school. If the wall hadn't been made of pure brick then surly the walls would have crumbled. Everybody jumped, especially Neville Longbottom. He was deathly afraid of the hard core Professor. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and some of the other 6th years had gotten used to it….well most of them anyway.

"You are to open your books to page 256 and produce any one of the four potions on the page. If anything is to goes wrong…" Snape looked around his black eyes landing on Neville , "I shall personally drag you by your robes all the way to Filch and make sure you will suffer a cruel and unusual punishment." His voice was as colder than ice.

He had told everyone they had no more than five minutes to pick their potion and gather up all their ingredients. The students in the room scurried around quickly and once they got what they needed, they sat quietly in their seats and began working.

Hermione had made all four potions on the page before, and she had aced all of them. She really wanted to do something different. Something that just maybe, would impress her Professor. She new it was unlikely, but praise was the one thing she had always wanted from him. Snape had always put her down, and she just once, wanted him to acknowledge her work.

She flipped through the book, and picked out her potion. It was surly advanced, but Hermione did not have an average brain. She was brilliant! The potion she decided to make was a potion that would have probably taken the average student two to three hours to make; however, Hermione wasn't average. Hermione once again out did herself and produced the advanced potion in the first 30 minutes of class. She thought to herself once she finished…

"_If I would have picked one of the four potions Professor Snape had showed us, I would have been done in the first 10 minutes, then he would go on and tell me how much of an know-it-all I was and make me feel like shit, so now, maybe since I just made a so called advanced potion in 30 minutes, he will be impressed with me." _She smiled to herself at the thought.

Snape was making his way around the room criticizing most of the students who were working on their potions, He didn't make his way over to Hermione's table just yet, so she quickly took the pleasure of finishing Neville's potion for him.

" Hermione, thank you so much, I..I don't know what I…What I would have done…if I blew up…another potion." Neville stuttered. Hermione could tell that Neville was shivering at the thought of what Professor Snape's cruel and unusual punishment was.

"Neville, if you weren't so terrified of Snape, and didn't…no offence…suck at potions…I would probably have left you to figure it out by yourself."

"Really?" Neville asked "and no offence taken, I do suck at potions."

"Naaaaa" Hermione said and started to giggle. Hermione would help anybody in need. Well except Draco Malfoy or any other dumb Slytherin. When helping another student, she simply told herself it was extra practice for her, and she'd take the extra practice any time.

Snape had strode up behind Neville and Hermione after failing Ron and Harry on their potion.

" Well, Well, Well.." Snape sneered. "Looks like Mr. Longbottom has completed a potion with out exploding anything." "How…impressing" Snape said in a very sarcastic tone.

All of a sudden Snape slammed his hands on the table, almost spilling Neville and Hermione's potions.

"! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO LEARN ANYTHING WHEN MISS GRANGER HERE DOES EVERYTHING FOR YOU!"

Neville couldn't even speak, he literally was about to pee his pants.

" Sir…I was just trying to help…" Hermione said in barley a whisper.

"Miss Granger did I ask for your opinion?" Snape said glaring at her.

Hermione just looked down and didn't say anything else.

"20 points from Gryffindor!" Snape said.

He then walked over to Hermione's cauldron. He looked over the top and didn't say a word. To Hermione it felt like an eternity but then he finally spoke.

"Miss Granger, are you aware that your potion is violet…when its supposed to be either, blue, green, yellow, or orange?"

" Yes Sir.." Hermione said looking any where but his eyes.

The whole class was watching as the Potions Professor stared her down. His eyes became black with anger.

" Then why is it VIOLT MISS GRANGER.." his voice started to get louder and louder. "CARE TO EXPLAIN?"

Hermione just couldn't find the words. "I…I…well…I.."

"SPIT IT OUT YOU SILLY GIRL!" Snape roared impatiently.

"I…I picked a different potion…so.." she didn't even get to finish her sentence.

" SO YOU COULD BE THE STUPID KNOW-IT-ALL GRYFFIDOR YOU ARE?…HERE IS A NEWS FLASH MISS GRANGER, YOU ARE NOTHING SPECIAL! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE KNOWN AS THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF YOUR AGE DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE…THERE IS NOTHING BUT A SIMPLE BRAIN BEHIND THAT RATS NEST OF YOURS THEY CALL HAIR! ALL YOU ARE IS AN INSUFFRABLE BUCK TOOTH KNOW IT ALL!" he bent down close to her ear so it was just below a whisper but loud enough so everyone could hear…"

"And something else," Snape began, "To me, not only is your advanced potion making and high scores worthless , but the person who is in front of me right now, is also just as worthless, maybe even more."

Everyone gasped. Snape was practically sucking out every ounce of life and hope in Hermione . He was being so harsh and cruel. Her tears were visible to everybody. All she could do through that lashing out was to look down and let all Snape's harsh words sink in.

Everybody knew that all she wanted to do was make the Professor proud and that's what she got in return.

Hermione didn't dare look at Snape. Once he vanished her potion and walked away, all she could do was run. She pushed her chair back, got up and ran out of the class.

Snape strode to his desk. He sat down and began working like nothing had happened.

"All she wanted to do was make you proud!' Harry had stood up and yelled. "But you are to fucking stubborn and blind to see that"

"I will not take that kind of language POTTER" yelled Snape!

Harry got right up out of his chair and started walking to the door.

"Detention for the rest of term if you walk out Potter!" Snape sneered.

"I really don't give a damn Professor, I am willing to serve detention, you just sucked the life out of my best friend, do you really think I am going to sit here and pretend like nothing happened? Well if you do, your not as smart as you make yourself appear to be!" With that, Harry walked off to find Hermione.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Snape hollered. Nobody had the guts to argue back. All they could do was hate the Professor even more.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey you all! OMG! I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am to be back writing! S.F is FINISHED! Yeah, that's the good news, however there is some bad. My computer crashed and I have no idea how I am getting it running again, but hopefully it will be soon. I am on my grandmothers computer right now, I had the urge to write. **

**I came across this story saved in a folder, I was 13 years old when I wrote this. MY FIRST FAN FICTION EVER! I am fixing it up a bit, it is defiantly not my best but hell, lol I was thirteen years old lol! I hope you guys enjoy it! It made me laugh at how young I was! **

**How did you guys like Part Two of HARRY POTTER? ALL I CAN SAY IS "I LOVE YOU MR. ALAN RICKMAN!" Gods he was absolutely brilliant! **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked around everywhere for Hermione. He went to the Gryffindor tower to see if she was in the Common room. He was hoping she would be their, but she wasn't. He didn't bother looking in the girls dormitories because Hermione was a Prefect and had her own rooms, just like he did. He went outside on to the grounds, she wasn't there either. He spent an hour looking for her, but he simply had no luck. He slipped a piece of parchment under her door.

_Hermione,_

_I seriously cant believe what just happened, I just want you to know I walked out of class to look for you, please know that I did try to find you, but as you can see failed. You know I would never let you run out like that, and not do anything about it. Mione, you're my best friend, and when your ready to talk, I will be here to listen. Any time of day or night! Love you _

_Love Harry_

_P.S Whatever you do, don't let the greasy git, get to you! You ARE the brightest which of your age, Sirius even thought so, and as do I and a lot of other people!_

He went back to his room as the bell rang dismissing the last class of the day. It was finally the weekend.

"UHHHHGGGG!" Harry let out! He had never been so mad at Professor Snape in his life. _"How could Snape say something like that?" _he thought.

Hermione was sitting in the Astronomy Tower, she knew Harry wouldn't look there even though it was the most obvious place. She sat against the edge and looked out into the sky. Tears were rolling down her face. Everything that the Professor said repeating in her head.

" _SO YOU COULD BE THE STUPID KNOW-IT-ALL GRYFFIDOR YOU ARE?…HERE IS A NEWS FLASH MISS GRANGER, YOU ARE NOTHING SPECIAL! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE KNOWN AS THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF YOUR AGE DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE…THERE IS NOTHING BUT A SIMPLE BRAIN BEHIND THAT RATS NEST OF YOURS THEY CALL HAIR! ALL YOU ARE IS AN INSUFFRABLE BUCK TOOTH KNOW IT ALL!" he bent down close to her ear so it was just a whisper …"And something else…To me, not only is your advanced potion making and high scores worthless , but the person who is in front of me right now, is also just as worthless, maybe even more."_

She just couldn't understand why he hated her so much. All she ever wanted to do was make someone proud. She then started thinking…

"_Professor Snape reminds me a lot of my dad. He is a stubborn fool, cruel, he HATES me, I am never good enough for him, he simply likes to hurt people, and the one thing I can simply not do is make him proud."_

She saw all the kids walking and giggling coming in and out of the castle from their pervious class. She smiled to herself, even as the tears rolled down. She thought how lucky she was to have Harry, Ron, and even Ginny. They always had a way of making her feel special. Dinner was about to start in the Great Hall, but Hermione wasn't up to eating. Hell, she didn't even feel good at all. She just sat and watched as the sun set. Hoping to wish on a fallen star that someday everything was going to get better.

Snape sat in his office. He was feeling mixed emotions. He replayed what had happened just a couple hours before. He was so mad at himself. Everything he said to Hermione was all a lie. In fact it was the complete opposite. He remembered the look in her eyes as he said those horrible things. The picture of tears streaming down her face embedded itself firmly in his mind. He could not get it out. He just sat there telling himself how much of a fool he was.

"_Severus you bloody fool, how could you say something like that to an innocent girl…especially to the girl you love?" _

He looked at the clock and it was time for dinner. Although the feeling in his stomach made him not hungry at all; he knew Albus expected him.

"_How am I going to go out there, in front of all the students that witnessed today! What if Hermi- I mean Miss Granger is there, I simply can not face her after what had just happened. Oh just be a man, you'll look more stupid as if you actually cared if you decided not to show. So just get on with it."_

Snape got up and headed to the Great Hall. When he reached his seat it seemed like everybody started at him as if he was Voldemort himself. Well…maybe not that harsh, but it sure made him feel that way. Even Dumbledore glared at him. And when he saw the look on Professor McGonagall's face; the immediate thought that went through his mind was, "If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man." He took his place at the staff table, and began eating his food.

He looked around and snarled at the students still daring enough to look at him. He couldn't help himself sneaking a peek over to the Gryffindor seating area. He saw that Hermione was not in her usual spot with Potter and Weasley,

" What have I done?" he thought.

Hermione was heading back to her bedroom. She had been in the Astronomy tower for quite along time. Three and a half hours to be exact. She spend most of the time silently crying, and thinking. She didn't feel better at all. It was fifteen minutes to curfew and she started picking up the pace, but then realized what was the point. Who cared if she got in trouble. Just as she started to slow down, she missed a step and came crashing down on the stairs. She yelped in pain when she felt her ribs cracking beneath her as she tumbled down.

Professor Snape was on his way up to the Astronomy tower. He went there when he had a rough day or he couldn't sleep. Just seeing the stars relaxed him. He was about half way to the bottom of the stair case when he heard someone yelp in pain. He knew it came from the stairs so he picked up his pace, just as he got to the bottom Hermione came into view tumbling. Before he could move she had rolled into his legs and knocked him over.

He got up as quick as he could. Worried sick on just how bad Hermione's injuries could be. When he was fully up he could see Hermione struggling to get up. She lifted herself just a tad and then came crashing down with a thud and a moan that was filled with pain.

"Hermione…Heavens are you all right?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open when she heard the voice of Professor Snape. He was the last person she wanted to see. Hell she didn't want to see anybody.

And did he just use her first name for the first time ?

He bend over to try and help her up. "Leave me alone!" she groaned.

"Miss Granger, I can tell your seriously injured. Let me-"

"I SAID… LEAVE… ME ALONE!" Hermione breathed deathly. She didn't want to show him how bad of pain she was in. She used all her strength to lift herself up. When she did her eyes met Snape's.

She had blood pouring down her face, she had hit her head pretty hard, she had a bloody lip and a pretty scraped up arm. By the way she winced and grabbed her side when she got herself up Snape, along with herslef knew for a fact she had broken ribs.

"Hermione, please let me help you…you need to…"

Hermione just looked at him. Her brown eyes filled with pain. He saw just how bad he had hurt her. Her eyes were filling up with tears, not just cause of the physical pain, but the pain he had caused her.

She turned ,and using all her might, tried her best to walk off. He grabbed her arm, but she just yanked it out of his hand. He walked a great distance behind her, making sure where ever she was going, she got there safely.

Hermione walked to her private rooms and whispered the password. The portrait of a beautiful woman playing the piano smiled and let her in.

"Hermi-" Snape went to stop her, but the door slammed in his face.

He put on hand on her door and leaned against it, he forehead coming to rest on it. Hermione knew he was still their so she held in her sob of pain and was trying her best to stay conscience. She was starting to feel really dizzy.

He knew she wasn't going to open up so he decided to leave.

He was very worried about her injuries so he was headed to the hospital wing.

Madam Poppy was just headed to bed when Snape, yet again made his dramatic entrance.

"Miss Granger had an accident, I think she is injured pretty badly. She wouldn't let me bring her to you " Snape said worriedly.

"I am sorry Severus, but I cant do anything to fix a broken heart, you deal with it, after what you said to her, I am not surprised that she wouldn't let you."

"No you blasted idiot! She fell down the stairs! YOU NEED TO GET TO HER ROOM NOW!" Snape hissed in frustration.

Madam Poppy didn't need to be told twice. He followed her to Hermione's room but when he saw her door open for Madam Poppy he left.

"Oh Hermione dear, we will get you all fixed up." Madam Poppy assured her.

Hermione was laying on her bed. Madam Poppy fixed her all up but said her ribs were going to hurt for awhile.

After Madam Poppy left. Hermione fell fast asleep.

Snape was looking up at the sky from the Astronomy tower. He was quite worried about Hermione but after Madam Poppy assured him she would be just fine just a bit sore, he was a little more relaxed. He took one more look at the sky and then he headed down to his personal head quarters to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hermione is in her sixth year, I know Snape is OC, but hell we all know Sevy has a soft side! ****J**** 3 **

A month had come and gone, and now it was the first day of Christmas Break. Hermione was laying in her room, staring at the ceiling, and for once wishing she was home, instead of at Hogwarts. She had received an owl the day before from her mom. It read…

_Sweetheart,_

_I am deeply sorry dear, but I need you to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas Break. My work is sending me to a conference in the States. I won't be back for two weeks, and I thought you would have more fun if you just stayed at Hogwarts. I wouldn't be able to spend time with you if you had gone. I love you and cant wait till I get to see the brightest witch in the world! I sure am the luckiest mother in this universe_

_Love Always,_

_Mum_

Hermione winced at the second to last sentence. Tears started progressing their way down her cheeks. She missed her home so much, and she missed her mom. Her parents had got divorced not more than a year ago. Her dad was never around. But her mom was always there for her, and she was always trying to give her the best life possible. Hermione knew that her mom needed to work and the best thing would be to stay at Hogwarts.

"I just hope Professor Snape left." Hermione said in somewhat of a mumble.

He had tried to talk to her numerous times, but she didn't want to listen to him. Every time he would walk towards her she was just turn around and walk the other way. When he tried talking to her she just walked by him like he was nothing but an empty space. He also tired sending her owls, but she knew his hand righting and every time she had got one she either threw it in the fire or ripped it up.

She decided to just stay in her room, and when she needed fresh air she would walk around the school grounds.

She hadn't left her position. She was still laying on her bed in a daze. Her stomach rumbled and it pulled her from her thoughts.

"Wow I just realized I haven't ate in two days." Just as she thought that someone knocked on her door.

"Errrrrrg" Hermione let out. "What could someone possible want?"

When she opened the door nobody was their she looked down at the area in front of her feet and to her surprise there was a tray with a bunch of different foods and treats. There was also plenty of pumpkin juice and water for her. She could tell it weighed a lot so she took out her casting the first spell she was taught, and the whole thing lifted off the ground and into her room on the table.

Before she closed the door, she wondered who had brought her it. Perhaps Professor McGonagall or Madam Poppy. She looked around, hoping she would catch a glimpse of somebody but she had no luck they were long gone. She smiled a small smile and then closed the door.

Professor Snape let out a breath. Thank Goodness she took the tray. He knew she hadn't ate in a couple days, and he knew it was because of him. He had never felt so bad in his life. He wished he could have taken everything back. He stepped out from behind the wall across from Hermione's room. He was about to leave but his foot caught the edge of the suite of armor, that was placed by the wall. He grabbed on to the arms of the statue like solider and twirled around, and fell with a loud BANG!

Professor McGonagall had come around the corner just when Snape was twirling around and falling. She couldn't help out a small giggle.

Professor Snape was on the ground lifting the heavy thing off him. He was annoyed.

McGonagall walked over to him to help him up.

"My…My Severus. If you suggest dancing, I would advise you to actually pick something that walked on two legs. Maybe a witch or even a wizard?" She was laughing uncontrollably.

" I am Glad that you find this amusing Minerva, but I really-" He was cut off.

"Let me show you how its done." She lifted his arm while he was trying to pull away. "Now, Now Severus." She slapped him gently on his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and let the Professor make a fool out of him. He put his arm around her waste and she started dancing with him. You could so tell that he was NOT enjoying himself.

Hermione wanted to get some fresh air so she threw on her coat and headed out. When she opened the door, she let out a gasp. There in front of her was Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall dancing. He heard her gasp. He looked up and saw her. -Snape decided it was time he showed off a bit. He wanted to show Hermione a part of him he really didn't show anybody.

He then started putting effort into the dancing with McGonagall. He lightly spun her around, and then pulled her into him. ( not to close) and then did a couple more dance moves and simply dipped Professor McGonagall as the song ended.

_MUSIC WHERE DID MUSIC COME FROM? _that's__what went through Snape's mind.

"Bloody Castle." He thought to himself.

Hermione was glued to her spot. She was in shock. She never new the Professor could dance, and apparently the look on McGonagall's face, she didn't have a clue either.

Snape bowed to McGonagall, and then took one last look at Hermione and then strode off with his long strides.

Hermione and the Transfiguration teacher were left speechless, as they watched him walk away, his long black robes flying behind him.

"Oh my Goodness." Professor McGonagall said. She looked over to Hermione.

"Well Goodnight Professor, thanks for that performance" Hermione said with a smile and walked back into her room.

She plopped down on her bed in complete shock. The Potions Professor had a soft side to him? She shook her head to get the thoughts of him out and the drifted to sleep.

Hermione was walking around the lake while snow drifted down. It was one of her favorite walks because it took quite awhile. She liked not being rushed and she liked to let her mind run in sort of a free mode. It was beautiful outside. The snow was falling and it was so peaceful.

She stopped and looked at her reflection in the lake, she looked at her hair, and tried to smooth it down. She then looked at her teeth in the water.

The tears had started up again.

"He is right…" Hermione said out loud. " Look at me I am…"

"Beautiful?" a soft voice said from behind her. She froze. She turned around and there was Professor Snape leaning up against a tree.

He was sitting there before she came. He liked to sit out there and read. Even if was in the freezing cold. He saw her look down into the lake and it hurt him so much to see exactly what he did to her. To see her look herself over. Especially the things he pointed out. Her bushy hair and buck teeth. He crushed not only her heart but herself esteem.

He walked up to her and placed an arm on hers. Hermione was speechless.

"How…How long have you been here?" she asked him.

"Long enough…" he said honestly. He thought that he was going to have a chance to apologize to her, but she pulled away and started walking off.

"Hermione…please…please let me have the chance to talk to you…hear me out" he begged

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Was he begging her? She never had heard her Professor sound so…well lost. She turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"You know…All I wanted to do was make you proud, part of me knew it was impossible, but I didn't want to give up," She kicked a rock as she spoke. "I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, but I am sorry for letting you down once again, and I am sorry I will never live to exceed to your expectations." all the pain and hurt he caused her was all put into that sentence.

She then walked off when he didn't reply. He was left standing there…a loss for words. She apologized to him? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Hell he didn't know, he watched her walk off. Wanting so bad to chase after her and tell her just how sorry he really was. But she was long gone. And for the first time in years, a tear found its way down Severus Snape's cheek. He had just realized what he had lost.

"And its because of me…her hurt…her pain, its all because of me!' he said out loud. He turned around and punched the tree. Hard. Blood pouring from his knuckles. "God, its Lily all over again."

He looked up to the sky and then looked to the spot where Hermione had been standing just moments before.

" I have got to make things right." he said. He then took off running.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday and tomorrow the students would all be arriving back at Hogwarts. Snape was taking a walk out on the school grounds. He had come to his conclusion. He was going to show Hermione, the girl he now admitted to himself he loved more than anything that he was truly sorry for what he had said.

He sat under the tree with is book and began to read. After five minutes he realized he was still on the first sentence, and he couldn't even remember what it said, let alone what it was about. His thoughts were getting to him once again.

He knew Hermione would never forgive him, but he had to at least try. He was already the most hated teacher in the school. So if he made a fool out of himself who cared? He was more focused on showing Hermione that he was sorry and that's all he wanted her to know.

Hermione sat in the Astronomy tower once again. She had watched Snape from a distance take his walk around the school grounds, and then over to the tree where he sat down to read school was about to start, and she had decided to drop potions.

She couldn't stand the hurt and pain anymore. She just wanted to get as far away as she could from him. She got down off the widow and made her way to Professor McGonagall's office to talk about her dropping potions.

She found herself in front of her Professors door. She knocked quietly.

"Come in!" said a cheerful professor.

"Professor McGonagall I have a question, well sort of a decision."

"Of course Miss Granger, ask away." she said

"Well, I really have thought a lot about this, and I have come to my final decision. Iwanttodropoutofpotions…" Hermione mumbled the last sentence quite fast.

"Say that again dear" McGonagall said

"I want to drop out of POTIONS." Hermione spat out.

"Miss Granger, you need to take potions if you want to become an auror." Professor McGonagall said.

"I really don't care anymore Professor I just want out of potions, now will you please take me out, after all its my choice." Hermione spat annoyed.

"If you insist Miss Granger." the Professor said disappointedly.

The next day Hermione was making her way down to the Great Hall where she would meet Harry, Ron and Ginny. When she walked in and saw the ceiling that was bewitched to look like the night sky she felt relaxed. She just realized how much she had missed it.

"Hermione!" Yelled Harry and Ron at the same time.

They both ran up to her and knocked her over with full force hugs.

She started laughing and gave them each the hug in return with an small kiss on the cheek.

"Boy have I missed you guys!" she said smiling at them.

"You alright now Mione?" Ron asked.

"I am fine!" She said assuring them she was getting over what Snape had said to her. "Boy do I have some things to tell you."

She told them about Snape dancing with McGonagall and she told them about the incident by the lake. She also told them that she dropped potions. They were a little shocked, but if that made their best friend happy then it made them happy as well.

"I am so proud of you Hermione!" "Like I said before don't let the Greasy Git get to you, he is a selfish overgrown bat!" Harry started getting a little angry.

"Yeah you are quite right about that one mate" Ron stated trying his best not to laugh.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore said.

Everybody in the great hall went silent. Dumbledore said his usually speech. At the end just before he was on his way to sit down, Snape cleared his throat.

He got up, and walked over to Dumbledore.

"I…ummm…I have something to say Headmaster." Snape whispered in his ear. Dumbledore was astonished and then turned around.

"Professor Snape has something to say, so please give your undivided attention to him."

Snape walked up to were Dumbledore usually stood.

" He looks bloody nervous!" Said Ron

" What the heck is he doing up there ?" Harry asked.

Snape shifted his feet as if he didn't really know where to begin. Then his eyes lock with Hermione's. That gave him a boost.

"I have something very important to say…" Snape started. " I…I wanted to…umm" He was a loss for words. The speech he was practicing over and over in his head days before had suddenly been lost. He didn't know what to say or do. He then did something unexpected. Everyone in the hall was shocked. Snape's expression changed. He was all of a sudden soft, and he didn't look like the BIG BAD PROFESSOR! He looked…normal.

He looked up and then once again locked eyes on Hermione and started speaking from his heart.

" There are a lot of people in this room, who I have criticized, and you all deserve an apology from me. But there is one person in this room, who especially needs to hear it from me. Miss Granger, where do I begin. I don't ever expect you to forgive me, for saying all those mean things to you, but I need you to know that I have beaten myself up day and night for the past couple weeks, after what I said to you. You don't know how badly I have wished to take everything I said back. You need to know that you are a very talented girl, and a very special one. I have never had a student as smart and talented in potions as you are. You need to know that even though I didn't show it I was always very proud of your work."

Everybody in the hall had there mouths hung open…even Dumbledore, but that didn't prepare them for what he said next.

"…Miss Granger, you also need to know that everything I said was a lie, especially about your looks, I think you are very beautiful young woman!" I was so wrong. I screwed up a lot of things. I am promising you right here and now that not only you, Miss Granger, but everybody in this room, that they will never have to worry about me criticizing them on their work ever again. I have decided that this is my last week teaching at Hogwarts, before I resign. I saw that you had dropped out of potions Hermione, and it killed me to know that the reason you dropped out was cause of me. You risked your whole future, cause of something stupid that I said. If I didn't love you so much Hermione I probably wouldn't be doing this, I never expect you to forgive me, but I am not letting you throw away your future because you let a greasy old bat get to you! I am sorry Hermione, I really do love you and I really am sorry, from the deepest most part of my heart! And with that tears fell from both sides of Snape's cheek.

So many people gasped, some fainted, Dumbledore was paler than ever.

Snape? Crying? Where they loosing their minds?

Harry and Ron were so shocked that they couldn't even look at the Professor.

And Hermione, she had tears rolling down her face to, she just couldn't handle the emotions that were flying threw her. She got up and ran out of the hall and up to her room.

Snape looked down ashamed at himself. He knew she wouldn't forgive him. But it was worth trying right? He looked once more at the door Hermione flew out of. He turned and looked at Dumbledore who was in total shock of him. He just, said sorry to every student, he apologized to Hermione, he admitted his love for her, and he had shed a tear or two? AND HE WAS QUITTING!

Snape walked out and headed to his dungeons. The tears where falling freely now. He kept rubbing his eyes and trying to wipe them away, but the just kept falling. He lost Lily when he was younger. Then Hermione came around, and changed everything. He really had no idea when he fell in love with her. He felt extremely ashamed that he was in love with a student, but Hermione was different then all the rest. He still couldn't believe he just quit and spilled his guts out in front of the whole school. However, he needed to take the chance and tell the woman he loves he loved her. He had never got the chance to tell Lily how much he loved her, and by the time he actually reached her it was to late. He walked into his rooms and sat down in his chair. He came to terms with himself.

He had lost everything, and he knew he bloody well deserved it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was in her room, laying on her bed once again. It had been about two hours since Snape made his announcement and shocking confession. She didn't know what to think, what to say, or anything for that matter.

"He can't be serious!" Hermione thought to herself.

She was so confused, she had to many different emotions all at once and it was devastating. How the hell could a man like Snape, love a girl like her? It didn't make sense to her.

"After all these years why now?" she said out loud. She was now pacing back and forth around her room.

"Oh…yeah…I am of age now! DUH!" she slapped herself in the head and then flopped back down on her bed and let out a sigh.

She closed her eyes, but was then interrupted by a knock on her door. Her heart skipped several beats at a time. "Was it him?"

"Who is it?" she called out. "Please don't be Snape…Please don't be Snape!" she wished to herself.

"Harry!" Harry said.

She opened the door slowly and there stood the boy who lived.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey…uhh…can I come in?" he said looking past her shoulder and into her room.

She opened the door so he could walk through. He made his way over to her bed and sat down, patting the space next to him.

Hermione strolled over and took a seat next to Harry.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" he asked her.

She just shrugged her shoulders.

" Your telling me that Snape just confessed his love for you, apologized to not only you, but every student in the school, quit his job, and let the tears fall freely in front of EVERYBODY!" Harry practically screeched.

"Harry I honestly don't know what is going on!"

"Do you think he meant every word he said? Harry asked

"I don't think those tears were fake Harry." Hermione stated.

"I don't either." he said quietly.

They sat in silence for awhile. Harry had so many questions that were going through his head, same as Hermione.

"Do you love him?" Harry let it come out of his mouth accidentally, but he needed to know.

The thought had crossed Hermione's mind, but she didn't want to go there so she pushed it aside. She had developed feelings for her professor long ago. She just never admitted it to herself.

" Harry…" she started to say but that's when the tears kicked in and all the emotions came crashing down on her. She took one last look at Harry and bolted out of the room, down the stars, past the dungeons, past the great hall, all the way to the front doors, and then ran outside. She ran until she was sure she was going to be alone. She just needed to think.

The moon let off a silver glow across the school grounds. There was snow scattered in patches around the trees. The stars were shinning brightly. It was definitely a beautiful night. Hermione felt safe even though she was by herself. At the end of 5th year Dumbledore had put a safety shield around the school, and other parts of the school grounds. Voldemort himself couldn't get through it.

She found another one of her favorite spots. It was a beautiful pond. The moon glistened on the water and made it shine a gorgeous midnight blue. There was beautiful green trees all around along with some moonlight flowers. It was just amazingly beautiful. She found a log near by and transformed it into a blanket. She then laid it down flat in the middle of a huge patch of grass. She found a rock and transformed it into a pillow so she could lay down and look at all the stars.

This really was one of her favorite things to do. But it didn't take long for the thoughts of Snape to come floating back into her mind. She remembered the look he had on his face, the plea in his eyes, and the tears rolling down his face. The body language he was showing was simply begging for forgiveness.

" Do I love him?" she thought to herself.

Snape was in his Dungeons. He had managed to stop the tears from flowing, but he couldn't get the pain he had in his heart to go away. He sat down at his desk with his head in his hands. He tried his absolute best to try and make things right.

"I guess it just wasn't good enough." He whispered.

The echo throughout the dungeon made him come out of his thoughts. Someone was knocking on the door.

His heart skipped a beat when the thought that it could be Hermione entered his mind. He raced to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Harry Potter standing there.

"Potter." He hissed

"Professor, could I speak to you?"

Snape rolled his eyes and let Harry in. He walked over to his desk and sat behind it.

"Potter this better be good!" Snape growled.

" Did you mean it?" Harry asked.

"Be specific you stupid boy!" Snape said.

"Did you mean everything you said up there."

" Do you really think I would do that just for the fun of it Potter?"

"No" Harry said looking away.

" Good. Now Get out. You have wasted enough of my time!" Snape replied angrily.

"But…"

"GET OUT POTTER!"

Harry didn't waste anytime. He didn't want to piss of the Professor. He could see that Snape was hurt, depressed, and most of all frustrated. But before Harry left he turned to the Professor….

" Sir, I just wanted to say that you did an amazing thing tonight, and I thank you. I also want you to know, that even though we disgust each other, I want you to know that I am here for you if you need to talk to someone. You have proven to not only me, but the whole school that you are not some greasy selfish git. You are a caring an loving man, who does have a heart. If you quit Professor, I don't think Hogwarts would be the same. " Harry gave him a small smile and left.

Snape was shocked at the words Potter had just said. It made him for once in his whole life feel appreciated.

"The damn boy is so much like his father, but he is so much like Lily…" Snape thoughts wondered off.

Snape got up, he wanted to pull out the fire-whiskey and drink away all the pain, but that wasn't the best solution right now. He walked out the dungeon doors and made his way outside. He needed some fresh air to calm him down

He was walked around the grounds for awhile. Thinking about everything. He thought to himself that he needed to help find Dumbledore a new potions professor, he also needed to make the plans for the rest of the week. Plus he needed to pack up everything. But where would he go?

"I guess I could stay with Remus for a while." He said out loud. He took back that idea just as quick as it came flying out of his mouth. He kept walking, thinking of ideas on what the heck he was going to do. He was walking around when he heard something. He walked around the tree to find Hermione standing at the edge of a pond skipping rocks.

He immediately froze in his tracks. He didn't know if he should say something, or just let her be. He then walked up to a closer tree and leaned against it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked making sure he used the Muggle sane.

Hermione was not expecting anyone to even come close to finding her.

She screamed and then started loosing her balance. She was falling towards the water. She closed her eyes waiting for a big splash and for the water to engulf her, but when nothing happened she slowly opened one eye to see a pair of black ones staring at her concerned. She then felt his strong steady arms around her waste. If she hadn't hated him so much at the moment she would have melted at his sweet touch.

Snape had moved faster than the speed of light and just before she fell into the water he had caught her.

"I am so sorry Hermione…I didn't…I honestly didn't mean…" CRAP he was stuttering again

She pushed him off her and she walked over and sat down on the blanket with a "HUFF!"

Snape couldn't help but smile, she looked so beautiful in the silver moon light. Not to mention how cute she looked when she was mad.

"I don't find this funny at all SNAPE! You scared the daylights out of me! What the heck are you doing following me anyway?" She was mad.

" Hermi…Miss Granger, I can promise you that I was not following you, I just wanted to get some fresh air and I got lost in my train of thoughts. I'll just let you be, I am sorry." You could tell he was a little hurt at being accused of stocking, but he just turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait" she said in barley a whisper.

He thought he heard her say "Wait", but he just continued walking thinking it was probably the wind.

"WAIT" she said louder running up to him.

When she grabbed hold of his had he froze.

She turned him around to face her. "Professor, you can go if you want, but we can't run away from this forever. I'll be right here if you want to talk."

She turned around and made her way towards the blanket. She sat down and put her head in her hands.

He slowly made his way in the direction toward the lovely young lady. He sat down besides her. He waited a few minutes, but she didn't look up.

He gently placed his hands on her wrists. Trying to pull them away as kindly as possible. When he managed that she still wouldn't look at him.

"Hermione, look at me, please." he begged.

She lifted her head up and looked him straight in the eyes. Her eyes gave birth to fresh tears, and the slowly made their way down her cheeks.

Snape looked down crushed to see what he had done to the girl. He looked up at her again and started whipping the tears away with his thumb.

"Oh Gods Hermione" He said " I am so sorry." he whispered

His eyes started to sting with tears. " I love you so much, I cant believe it took me to hurt you, to realize that. Hermione you got to believe me, I love you more than life itself, I never expect you to forgive me, but I need you to know that I will never hurt you again. I wish I could take all the pain I caused you and take it all for myself. I deserve it." The tears he tried so hard to get rid of earlier all came back.

"No you don't…" Hermione said. "You don't deserve any of this either."

He was laying on his left side facing her. He sat up a bit.

"Hermione…I…I do deserve it…I am such a bloody fool…I am just so sorry."

"I forgive you." Hermione said placing a hand on his cheek. "What you did today, was just amazing, I honestly am speechless, Thank You."

His head shot up faster than a bullet. He looked straight into her big brown eyes. You could see the tear stains on her cheek form the moonlight, and he had tears still making there way down his own cheeks.

"No….Thank you…" he said softly. He shifted to his knees and then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She closed her eyes. She had never felt so safe, and loved.

He looked down at her, and her eyes fluttered open. He let his hand linger on her cheek and he gave her a small smile, even though the tears were still flowing freely. He lifted himself up and started to walk off…

He was walking away. Now that she knew he meant every word. She knew that his did love her with all his heart, and that he was truly sorry. She could tell in his eyes just how much.

She once again got up and tired to catch up to him. When she did she came to a halt right in front of him.

"Please don't quit!" she said

"Hermione…" He began to say. He lifted his hand to the back of his head.

"Please Don't!" She begged.

"It's what has to be done." He looked at her and once again placed his hand on her cheek. He let it linger for a minute, but then proceeded to walk off.

As much as he wanted to forget everything then and there and pick her up and kiss her. He couldn't. He could not stay at Hogwarts, and watch her fall in love with another wizard. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and for her to know that he did love her and always would. She had his heart and that would never change.

She watched Severus walk away. She all of a sudden felt alone, and that's when it hit her. The man that was walking away from her right now was the man that did hurt her, but was also the man that she had fallen madly in love with. What had happened a couple months before had brought them closer together. Her mind was fighting a battle. She started to panic. There was so many things she had to say but didn't know how to say them. She could barley see his retreating form in the distance.

He was pretty far ahead of her now…

" BUT I LOVE YOU !" She screamed.

It echoed and when it reached Snape's ears her froze.

He turned slowly around as if it was hearing things. He started walking towards her very slowly while she started jogging to catch up. She then started sprinting towards him. She skidded to a halt right in front of him.

"What did you say?" he asked.

" I Love You!" she said out of breath and before he could do anything she had launched herself at him. She crushed her lips to his.

Snape's head was spinning, but he picked her up and kissed her back. When they finally broke apart she said,

"You cant quit, cause if you quit I would be lost without you, and it just wouldn't be the same at Hogwarts without the big bad Professor Snape taking points away every second he gets."

He chuckled and then captured her lips once again.

"I am not leaving ANYWHRE without you!" he said

"Good!" she smiled at him and kissed his lips lightly.

"Common I have to ask you something" he said. The walked back over to the blanket hand in hand.

The sun was beginning to rise and both of them were exhausted from the night before. Right when it was rising. Professor Snape got down on one knee and took hold of Hermione's left hand.

"Hermione Granger, I am not letting you slip out of my hands anymore, I love you more than life itself and you have made me that happiest man alive tonight. I personally know for a fact that I can not live with out you, I promise that I will never hurt you, I promise that I will always be there to catch you when your falling! (the both let out a laugh remembering the incident earlier) and I promise you I will always be there for you when good times go wrong. I know this is all happening way to fast, but I am so madly in love with you! So Miss Granger, will you marry this old greasy git Professor?

Tears of joy where falling down Hermione's face. She then gasped when he pulled out a black box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. It had a silver band with the words I love you engraved. It had a customized heart in the middle made completely of diamonds but except for the center of the heart. It was a red ruby. And then on the both sides of the heart were two diamonds and then all around the outside of the band there were tiny emeralds and diamonds that went emerald, diamond, emerald, diamond, etc.

"A million times yes Severus…of course I will marry you!" He slipped the ring on her ring finger and then placed his arms around her.

"Good, because I wasn't going to take NO for and answer!

They both started laughing, and with that he captured her lips one last time before they headed back to the castle.

"What will Potter and Weasel say?" Snape asked.

Hermione smiled. "Well…all I can say is its going to be a very long ride!"

Severus laughed. He smiled down at Hermione. He knew now his life was complete.

Severus Snape was a changed man!

THE END


End file.
